Safe
by The Donna Specter
Summary: A Suits/Darvey fic. Set after 8x16 - Darvey with a fifty shades twist! I received a request to create a '50 Shades of Darvey' style chapter fic, incorporating scenes from the 50 shades books/movies in to the world of Suits/Darvey. This is the result.


_**I received a request a little while back, to create a '50 Shades of Darvey' style chapter fic, incorporating scenes from the movie in to the world of Darvey. This is the result…**_

_**Fair warning – this will contain a lot of smut, so if that's not your thing, bow out now.**_

_**Enjoy! x**_

* * *

Harvey leaves his meeting downtown facetiming Donna, after five unsuccessful attempts to call her, as he climbs in to the back of his town car. After being away for a week he was dying to see her, he'd managed to shorten the trip to surprise her, but an early meeting meant he had to go straight there from the airport.

"Hey" He greets, Donna appearing on screen.

"H-Harvey, hi." She, says, seemingly caught off guard.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I, uh, I'm actually running late for a meeting babe." She says, flustered, straightening out her hair.

"Donna what's going on?" He asks.

"Nothing" She says breathlessly "I'm just rushing, and I've just got to go, I love you." She says, quickly disconnecting the call.

Harvey puts his phone down, annoyed at how she'd just brushed him off.

Something doesn't feel right.

Her flushed face, dilated pupils, messy hair and her weak excuse.

She was hiding something.

Dialling Louis' number, he stares out the window, waiting for him to answer.

"Harvey." Louis answers.

"Louis I can't reach Donna, did she go to her meeting early?"

"Meeting?" Louis chuckles, confused, "Donna called this morning, she won't be in til later, she's pushed all her meetings until this afternoon."

"I must have misunderstood. Thanks Louis." Harvey says, seething as he hangs up the phone.

His heart sinks - He'd seen it all before, years ago… with his Mother.

She was cheating on him.

"Ray turn the car around. We're going to Donna's." He instructs.

* * *

Harvey pounds on the door as hard as he can.

"Donna, open the door, right the hell now!" He shouts.

Banging forcefully again, the door suddenly swings open and Donna notices the wild look in his eyes.

"Harvey …wh-what are you doing?" She asks as she finishes tying up her short satin robe.

"What am I doing?!" He says angrily, barging past her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, closing the door.

"Surprised?" He says curtly.

"Well …yeah." She answers honestly. "You're not supposed to be back for another few days."

"Well, sorry to interrupt your plans, but I stupidly came back early to try and surprise you." He says angrily.

"Why are you so angry?" She asks.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Harvey spits, "What happened to your meeting. Donna?" He asks, motioning to her outfit.

"I …I can explain."

"I'm not interested in your bullshit." Harvey interjects.

"What?" Donna says, still unable to understand why he is so angry.

"Donna, I spent years buying my Mom's shit when she was cheating on my Father and I sure as shit have no interest in doing that again."

"What?!" Donna says, floored by his accusation. "Harvey…"

"Save it." Harvey says.

"I'm not cheating on you, Harvey!" Donna yells, anger and frustration taking over.

"Really?" Harvey says sarcastically, "Well your choice of outfit for your "meeting" needs some work."

"Harvey..."

"I've seen it before, Donna, I know how someone looks when they've been caught; I just never thought you'd ever…"

Donna sighs, "It's not what you think. I swear."

Harvey just stares at her.

"Come with me." She says, grabbing his arm as she walks past him.

Entering her bedroom, Harvey notices her bed is dishevelled, sheets cast aside and pillows unkempt. He also notices her black vibrator, laying in the middle of the bed alongside her phone.

"You did catch me." She explains. "…masturbating."

"You pushed your meetings so you could spend the morning…" Harvey starts.

"Yes." She cuts him off. "Because of you!" She finishes.

"What?"

"Because of this!" She shouts, picking up her phone and throwing it at him.

Catching the phone, Harvey unlocks the screen and sees what she was watching.

* * *

****FLASHBACK****

The sound of her phone vibrating rouses Donna from her sleep. Smiling when she realizes the time and who the text must be from.

Picking it up she notices a text from Harvey.

**Good morning baby x**

Grinning, she quickly replies.

**Good morning handsome. I miss you.**

**.**

**I miss you too …only a few more days.**

**.**

**Can't wait!**

**.**

She notices the next text is a video.

Pressing play, she smiles again when Harvey's face comes in to view.

"_I can't wait to come home and see you babe, trust me, I won't be taking any work trips without you from now on."_

Leaning back against the headboard, Harvey's chest comes in to view and Donna notices that he's shirtless. Instantly admiring how sexy her man is.

"…_And I can't wait til I get back, so that I can do dome despicable things to you." _He says in a sultry tone, with that cheeky grin that she loves so much plastered across his face.

Donna takes a sharp intake of breath as the screen moves down to show Harvey's huge erect cock and him stroking it slowly.

"…_In fact, the thought of doing those things to you is the only thing that's got me through being away from you for so long."_

Donna watches as Harvey jerks himself off, talking dirty to her the whole time until he comes.

"_I love you baby, I'll see you in a few days."_

Donna breathes out slowly, completely turned on, texting Harvey back quickly.

.

**Oh My God!**

**.**

**That's what you'll be screaming in a few days.**

**.**

**So hot!**

**.**

**Yes, you are.**

**.**

**I love you baby.**

**.**

**I love you too.**

.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

* * *

"Donna…"

"This drove me crazy, Harvey, watching you, knowing you were thinking of me and that you missed me …I was so turned on!"

"I'm so sorry." He says sincerely, guilt ripping through him for acting so impulsively.

He knows Donna would never betray him and he's angry at himself for letting his insecurity and history lead him there, even with the one person he truly trusts.

Donna looks up at him, a gentle smirk gracing her lips. Stepping forward she stands up on her tip toes to place a soft kiss against his lips.

"It's okay, I understand." She says graciously. Touching his cheeks she continues, "I know what you've been through, Harvey. I know that you were betrayed by one of the people you trusted most in the world. But I need you to know that I would never, ever, betray you like that."

"I'm sorry." He repeats,

"I know."

"I love you. You're my world, Donna …Hence my craziness."

"I know that too." She smiles. "And I love you."

Harvey's gentle smile turns in to a devilish grin, slowly he pulls the tie of her robe, letting it fall open, exposing her naked body.

"Show me." He says, pushing her robe off, letting it pool at her feet.

"What?" She whispers, disbelievingly.

"I want you to show me." He repeats, "I want to see the effect it had on you."

"Harvey." She says breathlessly, staring up at him with hooded eyes.

Donna accepts another kiss from him, melting in to it while she loosens his tie and unbuttons his shirt. Leaning in to kiss his chest, Donna pushes the garment off his shoulders, allowing him to edge forward until her legs hit the bed and she sits down.

Kissing his stomach, Donna eagerly unbuttons his pants, pulling it downs his legs, along with his boxers as he toes off his shoes and socks. Harvey's hard cock standing proud as it's released from the confines of his pants. Donna pauses for a moment, taking in the sight of the gorgeous man standing before her; completely naked, completely hers.

Leaning forward, Donna places a kiss on the swollen pink head of Harvey's perfect dick, sucking gently before swallowing his entire length. Harvey's head drops backward, relishing in the feeling of her warm mouth around him.

Donna begins stroking him, perfectly complimenting the motion of her mouth as her head moves back and forth over his shaft. Looking up, Donna locks eyes with him, never breaking their stare as she slides him out of her mouth. Placing a long, flat tongued lick up the underside of his length, smiling as she takes him in again.

It takes everything in him to stop her. Pulling out of her mouth, he leans down to kiss her.

"Show me what you were doing." He whispers against her lips.

_'Dirty boy'_ she thinks to herself as she smiles at him seductively and shuffles backwards, laying back against the mattress. Squeezing her right breast, she moves her hand down her torso, running it slowly against her skin before moving it between her legs. Lifting her legs up to rest her feet on the mattress, she drops her knees down slightly, spreading her legs, giving Harvey a vivid view of _everything_.

Harvey swallows and automatically starts stroking himself, reacting to the perfect view in front of him. Donna rubs her clit firmly, so turned on by the effect she's having on Harvey; she inserts two fingers, fucking herself as he watches intently. Watching him get himself off over her only adds to her excitement and suddenly, her fingers aren't enough. Reaching over, Donna grabs her vibrator, turning it on she inserts it and it easily slides inside her, not surprising really considering how wet she is.

She groans, moving it in and out of her slowly, images of Harvey's video entering her mind briefly before she looks back down at him, groaning again when she notices him stroking herself even faster.

Who needs a video when she has the real thing standing right in front of her.

Donna pulls it out, running the vibrator over her swollen clit, moving it in slow circles as the vibrations run through her.

"God, Harvey." She moans, knowing this won't last long considering how overstimulated she is.

A morning of masturbation over your sexy boyfriend will do that to you.

"You are so fucking sexy." Harvey breathes out, his stare dark and intense.

"Please." She whispers, "I need you. Please, baby." She begs.

Harvey grabs her legs, pulling her so that her ass is on the very edge of the bed, entering her roughly he thrusts in to her deeply.

"Oh, fuck, YES!" She moans.

Donna moves the vibrator over her clit, pressing firmly as Harvey fucks her.

All she can think is, God this is so fucking _hot!_

Wrapping her legs around him, she urges him on, faster. Harder. Deeper.

"Fuck, baby." Harvey grunts, thrusting hard, he watches her rub the vibrator harder against herself.

She's close and he knows it.

Just as her legs begin to tremble, Harvey withdraws from her. Leaning down he yanks the vibrator away from her, his mouth capturing her pussy before she has a chance to complain.

"Oh, fuck!" She screams, gripping his hair tightly, pulling him harder against her. Harvey grins at how desperate she is for him, sucking her swollen clit in to his mouth and continuing to lick her pussy vigorously.

"Baby, oh fuck! Baby …I'm gonna come! She cries.

Harvey continues lapping at her fervently, pushing her over the edge, causing Donna to come, hard.

"Holy shit!" She gasps, struggling to catch her breath, pulling Harvey down to kiss her. Kissing her forcefully he slips back inside her and begins to fuck her relentlessly.

"God, yes" She screams, clutching his ass and pulling him closer. The pleasure overriding the sensitivity after her orgasm.

"You feel so fucking good" He grunts in to her mouth, slamming in to her with everything her has.

"Oh fuck! …I'm gonna." He starts, his movements becoming erratic as he edges towards his climax.

Donna's cries of ecstasy only aide in pushing him closer to the edge and with a final few deep thrusts, he comes with such intensity that he thinks he may pass out.

Collapsing on top of her, Harvey attempts to catch his own breath, kissing her neck and then her lips, as they both come down off their high's.

"Holy fuck."

"I know," she chuckles, clutching on to him tighter before running a soothing hand up and down his back. "That was…"

"Intense." He finishes for her.

"Yeah." She pants, smiling at him as he kisses her lips.

"If I'd know you'd react like that, I would have started sending dirty videos to you years ago!" He jokes.

"Oh really?" She chuckles.

"I love you." He says softly, stroking her hair. Not quite ready to pull out of her yet.

"I love you."

* * *

Blinking slowly, Donna wakes from her sex induced slumber. Her smile however quickly changes to a frown when she rolls over to find Harvey's side of the bed empty. Noticing a piece of paper on his pillow, Donna picks it up.

_**Had to go a meeting, didn't want to wake you – you looked so peaceful.**_

_**See you tonight beautiful. I'll have Ray pick you up at 6pm.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**H**_

She smiles at his sweetness and places the note on the nightstand.

* * *

Sure enough, Ray is waiting for her when she steps outside at 5.50pm, ready to take her to Harvey's.

When she arrives she finds him in the kitchen cooking her dinner, she manages a _'I could get used to this'_ before he sweeps her up in his arms, kissing her passionately.

The meal is exquisite and fairly soon they find themselves sitting together on the couch, at the end of their 2nd bottle of wine, Donna's legs draped casually over his as they chat.

"Today was…" She says, blushing slightly.

"Incredible." He finishes for her. Smiling at the shy smile that creeps across her face. "What?" He probes.

"I've just …never done anything like that before." She says timidly.

"Donna, watching you like that …knowing that I was the reason …It was such a turn on." He says, running his hand up her thigh.

"Really?"

"Definitely."

"I can't believe I used my vibrator in front of you." She says shyly, shaking her head as she takes another sip of wine.

"That. Was. So. Hot." He says, kissing her lips after each word.

Donna smiles again, kissing him back, her tongue moving sensually against his.

"I don't want you to ever be embarrassed about sharing stuff like that with me, Donna."

"We can use it again …if you want to." She offers reservedly.

His smirk turns in to that perfect, cheeky grin, "Come with me." He says. "I want to show you something."

Standing, he takes her by the hand and leads her to his guest room, picking his keys up off the counter along the way.

It dawns on Donna that in all the time she's known Harvey, this is the one room in his apartment that she's never been inside.

"Your guest room?" She says curiously.

"My play room." He corrects, unlocking the door and opening it, allowing Donna to walk inside.

Entering the room, Harvey switches on the light.

Donna looks around the room, taking in her surroundings, and the only sound that echoes through the room is her surprised gasp.

* * *

_**How do you think Donna will react?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you think! x**_


End file.
